


Damian's Firsts

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Misogyny, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Damian presents as an Alpha in his late teens. In rebellion of his Omega dads, he bonds and breeds them.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Damian's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dc kinkmeme prompt.
> 
> Also... this is really filthy and the misogyny is really intense. Be prewarned.

Damian is humping his mattress when he wakes up, confused and sweating.

It’s not that he hasn’t engaged in masturbatory behavior before—far from it. He is a healthy adolescent boy with distinguished breeding, excellent genetics, and the good sense to be born into a family that explained masturbation as a normal fact of life. 

What distinguished this scenario as weird was that when he woke up he didn’t immediately think about how plebeian it is to rut into his mattress like a dog instead of achieving release in a more dignified manner. Damian, from what he could remember, hadn’t even had a particularly sexual dream; his dream had merely involved fighting alongside Father and Grayson against opponents that could only be described as sparkly dog-kicking monsters. (And, worst of all, Damian had woken up before he had been able to fully throw down his wrath upon the vile creatures.)

Stranger still, Damian found that even when he woke up, he wasn’t able to _stop_ rutting into the mattress until he reached completion. Even then, his cock remains hard and uncomfortable in the sticky bed. 

Damian takes his cock in hand and brings himself to completion several more times before leaving his bedroom—an incredibly unusual occurrence considering that he was usually satisfied with one scheduled orgasm per day. 

After what seemed like a week’s worth of orgasms crammed into one morning, Damian manages to get his cock to only half-mast instead of full-mast, and, counting that as a success, decides to put on some inconspicuous clothing and make an appearance downstairs for a meal with the rest of the family. 

When he arrived in the kitchen, he admittedly eats his food in a more… animalistic way then usual. He is ravenously hungry and barely makes time for chewing, simply inhaling what Alfred had made. 

Drake—who was smelling much sweeter than usual—gives him an annoyed look when Damian takes the last of the potatoes and then stalks out of there with a muttered excuse. Something about telling Father that he would be with the Titans over the weekend. 

As soon as Drake brought up Father, Damian’s mood sours. The reminder of Father’s orders to him last night after patrol still stings. 

Now, Damian finds himself angering over them as they repeat in his mind. He excuses himself from the table—now with only Alfred, Duke, and Cassandra sitting to eat, since Grayson and Father had elected not to show up for dinner in favor of working on some case—and makes his way down to the cave, expecting to give Father a piece of his mind. 

When Damian arrives in the cave, Father and Grayson are hovering over the batcomputer to look at something. Grayson is using his elbows to prop himself up, his round butt pushed out behind him. Damian can feel his cock rise to full-mast.

Grayson points to something on the screen, taking his weight off one side of his body, and in the process shifting his round ass in a visually appealing way that Damian can’t ignore. 

Father whirls around upon hearing Damian’s sharp inhale. “Damian, I thought I was clear with you last night.”

Damian remembers his anger and glares at his father. “You were mistaken, Father. You cannot order me off the field on the basis of—”

“I can order you off the field for any reason,” Father intones angrily. Grayson has shifted to watch the proceedings with wide eyes, but Damian can see him nodding along to his father’s words. This irks Damian since his father is clearly behaving in a way completely unbefitting to an omega, a member of his caste is supposed to submit rather than make orders. 

“Remember who’s in charge here, Damian,” Grayson added beseechingly. 

“But I was right!” Damian explodes. “Who are you to tell me—”

“Little D,” says Grayson, in a calmer, patronizing tone that was better reserved for alphas trying to prove their rationality in debates or uppity betas trying to assert control in a work environment. “Listen to us—”

“No!” shouts Damian, stamping his foot with more force than he’d intended. “I’ve been trained by the League of Assassins and two Batmans! I know how to do this. You can’t stop me.”

Damian takes a threatening step closer, only to notice the strong, sweet smell emanating from his two omega father figures upon an angry inhale. The two omegas seem to notice his scent at the same time, Grayson’s eyes widening and Father staring at him with a stony expression. 

“Damian,” warns Father, and this is when Damian first notices how easy it would be to overpower him. His father is warning him because he feels threatened, Damian realizes. 

“Hey, Dami,” says Grayson, holding his hands out as if to make peace—as if Damian wouldn’t be expecting a full apology before that would be possible. “I think you’re in a rut, Little D.”

And… huh. That would explain a few things. 

But knowing that doesn’t diminish his anger, only inflates it. With the knowledge that he is now an alpha, the only one in their pack if you don’t count Todd—and Damian did NOT count Todd—then Father and Grayson should submit to him and his judgment. 

“I’m the pack alpha,” Damian tells them, seething. “I’m going to make the decisions now.” He growled and, upon seeing Grayson visibly make himself smaller in response, decided: “I’m Batman now. It’s my birthright as pack alpha.”

Father laughs—and it is possibly the most grating sound Damian has ever heard. An omega should not be laughing at their alpha—no matter what Drake may think and do in all his strange and unorthodox relationships. “Damian, you must be out of your mind if you think you are ready to be Batman,” Father said.

“The man under the cowl has never been an alpha, Little D,” Grayson pointed out. 

Damian felt his face twisting up in rage. “It’s time for that to change. This family has always suffered from weak leadership,” he told them. “That’s why you were lost in time, why you accepted Drake as a Robin in the first place, and it’s why you lost Todd,” he said, delighting in the pain that passed across his father’s face. “You need to be led by an alpha. By someone who will put you in your place.”

“Damian!” Father chided him, like Damian was still a child, a pup who needed an omega to guide him, instead of a fully grown alpha that outranked all of them. 

“The League taught you many wrong things,” said Father, turning his back from Damian to look back at the batcomputer, probably intended to be an expression of disinterest in continuing the conversation. It would have worked on Damian a few days ago. But Damian had presented now and Father had failed to account for that. That was his mistake. And it was clear proof that Damian would make a better Batman. “We’ll have to train that out of you—”

Damian snarled, lunging onto Father’s back with ferocity that none of them had been expecting and using his back leg to preemptively kick at Grayson and block any oncoming attacks. 

Damian quickly used his weapons that he kept stashed in his clothes, managing to pin Grayson to the wall using a well-placed batarang or two, stuffing his mouth with something to bite on, and taking advantage of his father’s existing leg injury to effectively subdue him, pushing him face down onto the cave floor. 

Father manages to crawl up, flipping Damian only to stand up and climb up on the gym equipment kept in the cave, only for Damian to reach up and grab onto his father’s ankle and pull him down to his level, slamming Father across his knee, intending to treat Father like the spoiled child Father had been treating Damian as. To teach him a lesson about who is really in charge in this pack. 

Father’s body loosened drastically only for Damian to realize that the fall had briefly knocked him unconscious. It would be necessary for Damian to take these few seconds of advantage for what they were, so Damian quickly bound his father with industrial strength bonds, with zip ties to boot, making sure to cut away the excess with his teeth. 

It would not do to underestimate Father the way the omega had underestimated him. 

When Father came to, Damian was already setting out to pull the man’s suit off, stripping him down to expose his father’s plump ass. 

“Damian, this is unacceptable behavior!” his father protests, foolishly still believing he has any power over Damian, even now that Damian’s true place has been revealed. 

“Silence, Father!” Damian slaps his father’s ass to shut him up and then he shoves one large finger into Father, finding him surprisingly wet and inviting. He thrusts his finger inside several times, the in and out motion drawing out pained gasps from his father. He is painfully hard against his father’s stomach and Damian knows Father is as aware of that as he was. 

Damian pulls his finger out fully only to press his middle and index finger together like a play finger gun and thrusts the two together inside his father’s hole. His father grunts loudly and tries again to convince Damian to stop. “Damian, this is wrong,” his father tells him as Damian continues to fingerfuck him in preparation. 

“Who gives the orders now, Father?” Damian taunts, barely giving Father time to adjust himself before shoving a third finger inside him without warning. 

“You’re too young, Damian,” Father says with a disappointed tone and Damian decides he must be doing something wrong that his father could still talk. 

Instead of replying, he decides that Father was stretched enough and pulls out his fingers, allowing Father to breathe a sigh of relief, probably thinking the worst was over and Damian was just exercising his alpha rights temporarily. Damian proves his father wrong by impaling the man on his cock. 

Father screams. It isn’t a sound that Damian was particularly used to, but he finds himself smirking at having caused it. Yes, yes, _this_ is what omegas were for; they were just cocksleeves for alphas to exercise their rights on and his father was finally doing his duty. Damian finds himself moaning in tandem with his father’s protests; he can’t help it. He’d never felt anything like this before. 

It is in this moment that he decides that he needs to bond and breed his father. His mother failed at that task all those years ago and allowed the omega to go free when she should have tied him down to submit to her and care for their child together. Damian would make sure to correct all his parental figure’s failings—his father’s unomegan attitude, Grayson’s bad decision making, and his mother’s complete inability to exercise true control over the omega she considered her beloved. 

Damian notices his father was crying with the way Damian thrust into him, but he continues fucking into the man, searching for his own pleasure above all else. 

Damian can feel his cock pushing its way into Father’s belly with each thrust. From the additional slickness around his cock, he can tell that Father was bleeding and hoped that wouldn’t make anything a future pregnancy more complicated than it had to be. He knows that Father is past his prime for baby-making years, though, so it wouldn’t be such a loss, since, Damian muses, looking up at where Grayson is still pinned to the wall making noises around his gag, his other father is still in his prime years to be bred. 

Damian doesn’t last long, although he’d come many times today; this can probably be attributed to his relative lack of experience. Still, when Damian comes, groaning and biting down on Father’s neck, he feels himself knotting up and expanding to fill his father’s hole more completely. When his knot is fully engorged, his Father’s choking noises quiet, likely from the transfer of pheromones making it good for him. 

Damian knows that even if his Father hadn’t enjoyed it at the time, he would enjoy it now and be grateful for his alpha son fucking him and breeding him. And, Damian decides, it would be very pleasant to see his father swollen with pups. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When the knot goes down, Damian notices Grayson has been shimmying and trying to loosen the bonds pinning him to the wall, so he leaves Father a whimpering, pathetic mess on the floor to put Grayson in his place. Because Grayson’s ass wasn’t readily available due to his back being to the wall, Damian loosens the bonds around Grayson’s legs only to wrap them around him and breach his hole from the bottom with no preparation—he could feel how slick Grayson is already and it is probably mostly unnecessary. 

Grayson yells at him through the gag and Damian looks forward to when they were bonded and he could order Grayson to behave and the omega would have to listen. As it was, Damian was forced to make him listen physically… a shame, since the omegas should already be predisposed to submit to his better judgment and rationality. 

Grayson’s leg flex, squeezing Damian in, which Damian can only interpret as Grayson coming to his senses about his place… until it becomes clear that Grayson is trying to use the leverage to flip Damian and escape.

Damian smacks him, and tells him, “Grayson, you’re my omega. Behave like it. Take my cock like a good little bitch.”

When Grayson flushes in humiliation, Damian feels gratified. He can feel Grayson’s asshole pulling up around his cock. “That’s a good omega,” he praises. 

Grayson’s cock is hard, Damian notices with interest. So the man _is_ enjoying it after all. 

Damian goes out of his way to adjust so Grayson’s cock receives no friction from him. He knows some omegas are entitled little bitches and think their cock deserves stimulation, but he can’t imagine allowing either of his new bondmates—or soon to be bondmate, in Grayson’s case, once he receives the bite—to stimulate or touch their little cocks in any way in the future. If they couldn’t handle that, Damian would be sure to cage them up indefinitely.

His mother had let him know the dangers of stimulating omega's cocks when he’d last seen her. Giving them orgasms was already dubious and could turn them into absolute omega sluts. Damian is of the opinion that if they came on his cock, an orgasm would be acceptable—but any orgasms from their omega cocks will have to be strictly prohibited. 

He knows this change would be a difficult adjustment, but a necessary one. This is his decision now, and the two of them have to accept their new position. 

“I’ll breed you so full of pups,” Damian promises, knowing this is the omega’s ultimate purpose and that it should calm Grayson down to know that it will be fulfilled on Damian’s watch. Damian thrusts in again, enjoying the sounds Grayson was making through his gag—pathetic moans, mostly—and the way Grayson squeezed around him—tighter than Father by far, likely from the lack of preparation. “Litter after litter. Make you so big with my pups.”

Grayson is panting and whimpering mindlessly and drooling, head lolled back against the wall. 

Damian, finally deciding to follow through with his promises, groans and cums deep inside Grayson, cum spurting into Grayson’s hole as Damian’s cock swelled. Damian bites him in the neck, teeth sinking in as their pheromones mix just like what happened with Father. 

Well, that had won _that_ argument. 

Now his omegas would _have_ to obey him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments welcome!
> 
> Bonus: I almost added a bit about how Damian would try to take control of the rest of the pack, like making Omega!Tim wear a cock cage even though the two of them aren't bonded & aren't sexually involved with each other and demanding to control who Beta!Cass and Beta!Duke and Tim are romantically involved with, as well as Jason possibly fighting him for control of the pack.


End file.
